Gumi's Love
by Amaya Matsuo
Summary: I decided since there was no fanfictons with Isamine i'd do one and i really like the Gumi character so... this turned into a GumixIsamine fanfiction...please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**The Incident**

**Gumi's POV**

"Hey, Kaito!" I yelled running to the school gate, where Kaito was.

"Hiya, Gumi. Whats up? Wanna walk home with me, Kikaito, Kaiko, and Akaito?" Kaito asked.

To be honest I don't really like Kaito. I mean hes cool and all, and hes really nice, but I've never really liked him. I think hes annoying and he talks waaaay too much; hes a lot like a girl. Except he only talks about one thing, ice cream. He could talk for 12 straight hours telling you all about ice cream and still have more to say!

"Actually I was wondering if you knew if Mikio already went home."

"I think hes still back in the class room actually." Kaito put his finger on his chin contemplatively. "Yeah! I remember he stayed after class with Lenka to clean the class room."

"Thank you! If Gumo asks I'm staying after to help them out!" I said over my shoulder running back into the building.

As soon as I ran into the building I ran into Kiku, and we both fell to the floor, her papers flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Kiku. I didn't see you there." I got up then kneeled down, and started picking her papers up.

"I think part of the reason is because you were running. Wanna explain?" She mirrored my actions kneeling and picking the papers up.

"I'm going to meet up with Mikio and help him clean up his class room." I smiled handing her her papers.

Kiku smiled grabbing the papers and stuffing them in her bag, "Have fun and don't push yourself too hard, ok Gumi?"

"Ok," I got up.

"Gumi remember if he _ever _hurts you, tell me right away and ill take care of it, promise?"

"I promise," I said rolling my eyes.

"Even if he hurts you when I'm on vacation, call me immediately and I will take care of it."

"Ok, Kiku." I hugged her goodbye, and resumed my journey to his class room.

Kiku has been my best friend since kindergarten. Everyone thought she was scary so she never made any friends until I ate lunch with her and got to know her better. She wasn't and isn't that scary as long as you take the chance to talk to her and not provoke. She has always been very protective of me since I became her friend. She wards off my bullies and takes care of anyone who would dare hurt me emotionally or physically.

**Kiku's POV**

Lately I've been having this bad feeling about Mikio. This bad feeling is like a premonition. This bad feeling never shows up, unless said person is about to hurt Gumi. I don't quite know how or when this feeling started occurring, but I've learned to listen to it. I've never told Gumi of course because I'm afraid she'll think I'm crazy and out of my mind, and my only friend will desert me. Everyone else is afraid of me. They wont even talk to me or try to get to know me. The only one has been Gumi, and ever since then I've protected her as much as I possibly can, warding off her bullies and such. I simply cannot stand to see her hurt in any way at all.

I stopped walking to the door for a minute to get a better hold of my paper work when I saw Gumi running straight for me. I saw her too late and she knocked me down and my papers went flying.

I opened my eyes and saw Gumi sprawled on top of me.

"I'm sorry, Kiku. I didn't see you there." She apologized and started picking up my papers.

"I think part of the reason why is because you were running. Wanna explain?" I asked worried. _Did Mikio already do something to hurt her?_ My thoughts jumping to worst first, as always.

"I'm going to meet up with Mikio and help him clean up his class room." She handed me my paper work with the big, bright smile I sought out to protect.

I smiled back with my not-so-bright smile and stuffed my papers into my bag, "Have fun and don't push yourself too hard, ok Gumi?"

"Ok," She said as she got up.

"Gumi remember if he _ever _hurts you, tell me right away and ill take care of it, promise?"

"I promise," She rolled her eyes.

"Even if he hurts you when I'm on vacation, call me immediately and I will take care of it."

"Ok, Kiku." We hugged goodbye, and I left the school, praying that nothing happened with her and Mikio during vacation.

**Gumi's POV**

I was standing there outside Mikio's class room just about to open the door when I started hearing voices.

"You're so cute when your turned on, Lenka~" Mikio said beyond the door.

_What the hell...?_ I thought.

"Mikio...please...I _need_ you." Lenka's voice whined seductively from beyond the same door.

_Whats going on...are they...no!_ I shook the thought from my head and continued to listen.

"O.k. Brace yourself im going to enter~" Mikio said obviously pleased.

"HNNNN...AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lenka scream-moaned.

_They ARE doing it...?_ The thought of Mikio betraying me brought hot stinging tears to my eyes.

A frustrated sound grunt came from Lenka.

"You have to _ask_ first if you want it~"Mikio responded.

"Mikio...please...MOVE inside me..." Lenka sounded exaspirated.

I backed against the wall opposite the class room. _NO! Nonononononononononoooo! Why would he do this to me? He looked perfectly happy when we went on dates together, so why? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not his type? Is it because I refused to have sex with him last weekend when he tried to force it on me...? _I couldn't stop the full onslaught of tears that were streaming down my face.

I turned and ran out of the hallway, down the stairs, and out the doors of the school building. Even then I kept running I didn't stop, not even for my dear friends saying goodbye or asking what was wrong I kept running.

When I finally stopped running it was dark out and my eyes had long since dried out from the many tears that I had given. I was at a kids playground. I looked around nothing looked familiar.

_Great I'm lost...I don't care!..._I thought, and plopped down in a swing angrily.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" I yelled at the stars.

_It's a lie. I do care, and I hate myself for caring. Why do I still care about him?...oh right...it's because I foolishly fell in love with him... I'm so stupid..._My vision started blurring with tears again.

"Hey, stupid! Your gonna wake everyone up!" I looked up through my blurred eyes to see a gorgeous light blue haired guy walk up to me. "Whats your problem anyway? Whats got you so riled up?"

"Nothing. Sorry for waking you up." I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"Obviously there is something wrong."

"Well its, hic, none of your business." I started to sob.

"I'm making it my business. Now tell me." He stood right in front of me awaiting my explanation.

I walked around him, no longer having any energy to run away from this situation.

"Did you get in a fight with your parents? Did you find out your parents are getting a divorce? Or did you and your boyfriend get in a fight?"

The last one made me stop. We never got in a fight, not once, before now, and even now this isn't a fight.

"Thats it isn't it? You and your boyfriend got in a fight. Well im sure its not that bad toots. Just go home and apologize to him and everything will return to normal im sure, and you can forget anything ever got between you two."

That made me see red. "For your information, no we did not and haven't ever gotten in a fight!" He was shocked at my sudden outburst and backed up while I moved forward and jabbed him with my finger in his chest. "And I wont say sorry for something I didn't even do! And don't you dare try to rate how bad a situation is without all the information about it! Because even if I apologized NOTHING will return to normal between us! He FUCKED another GIRL! And he'll never be able to take that back..." I finished my out burst collapsing into his chest sobbing.

"Your gonna wake up the neighbors if you keep yelling like that, stupid. How about you come and stay the night with me since its so late."

"O.k." I mumbled into his shoulder and we started walking.

"We're here. Wake up, stupid." He woke me.

"My names not stupid, its Gumi." I said sleepily wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"My names Isamine, and I think it'd be a good idea to call your parents and tell them where you are and that your staying here for the night, Baka."He handed me the phone. "I'll get you a pair of pajamas while you do that."

"Right" I said taking the phone. "Thanks" I looked at him trying to force a smile, but it didn't work.

"You can't force a smile when your not happy, everyone knows that stupid." He walked off.

I dialed my brothers phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," Gumo said.

"Hi, Gumo." I replied.

"GUMI! Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened I heard from several of your friends that you ran off after school crying!"

"I'm at a friends house. I can't say that I'm not hurt." My voice cracked.

"Gumi what happened?" Gumo was alarmed and pissed I could tell he wanted revenge on the person who hurt his baby sister.

"I'll explain later, ok? I promise. And please don't tell Kiku." I added the last part after a second of thought. "Good bye."

He sighed. "ok Gumi I won't tell Kiku. Be safe and I'm expecting a full explanation later. Bye." I hung up the phone just as Isamine reappeared.

"Follow me and I'll lead you to the bathroom to change." He said disinterested and started walking down the hall.

I followed. We walked for two minutes until he stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Here you are." He gestured to the door.

I nodded.

"I'll wait til you get out and I'll lead you to the spare bedroom where you'll sleep tonight." He sounded disinterested again and leaned against the wall opposite the door looking bored.

I walked in and took the too-big T-shirt and sweat pants and pulled them on after I yanked my school uniform off.

After I walked out he pushed off the wall and led me down the hall to the last door.

"And here is where you"ll be sleeping tonight."

"Thank you," I yawned as he leaned down and kissed me taking my school uniform, and pulling away before I could react.

"Good night, sweet heart!" He said with a smirk on his face as I slammed the door on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is really starting to get fun~! Even if this is only the second chapter~~**

**I don't own any of the vocaloids featured in this fanfiction...i wish I did T.T**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning and fully realized what the spare bedroom looked like. I was sleeping on a queen sized bed with a red tinted overhang all around the bed, and the bed was dressed with rich cranberry red sheets and covers. I looked around and saw a red wood dresser with a full body mirror and wardrobe.

_This room is really very elegant._ I thought as I continued marveling at the gorgeousness of the room.

As I was examining the room I spent the night in, I heard a knock at the door which brought me out of my marveling state.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I left your uniform in the top drawer of the dresser. I'll wait out here until your done changing and then we'll go eat some breakfast." Isamine said sounding completely bored out of his mind.

"Oh, o.k." I walked to the dresser, and opened the first drawer of the dresser, and sure enough my uniform was nicely folded and ironed, waiting for me to put it on.

I yanked the T-shirt and sweat pants off, and slipped into my white undershirt and white button-up on first, then I pulled my black and white short plaid skirt on. Finally, I pulled my black thigh-high socks on. After I examined my appearance in the mirror and fixed my hair I walked to the door and opened it up to reveal Isamine leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

He smirked, "Now that I've got a nice look at you, your actually kinda cute, sweet heart."

All at once I remembered the events that unfolded last night, including the kiss.

"Hmph." I grunted and walked past him my hands balled into fists at my sides.

_Why am I acting like this?_ I mentally questioned myself. _I mean it's not like I have a boyfriend keeping me from doing anything with anyone else!_

I stopped suddenly at the last thought that entered my mind because it was true, I didn't have a boyfriend hindering what I did, but that very truth hurts. A lot.

He grabbed me pulling me to his chest from behind; I felt the rise and fall of his chest as we stood there. "So your gonna lead the way in a house you don't even know? Sweet heart you could lead yourself to a dead end and then I could assault you, then where would you be? Baka." He breathed in my ear and I blushed.

"Wh-what the hell? Then, you lead! And my names not sweet heart or baka! I told you my name last night!"

He released me and lead the way. "Just because you told me your name doesn't mean I'm gonna use it, sweet heart."

We arrived in a truly elegant dining room. The table and chairs were made from the same glossy red wood as the dresser and wardrobe in the spare bedroom. I looked up and gawked. There was a silver sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling right above our heads. Needless to say the dining room was beautiful just as the spare bedroom was.

"Done gawking yet, sweet heart?" Isamine said with an amused look on his face.

"No. This place is beautiful." I said still gawking at everything.

"Yeah we get that a lot." He ran his hands through his tousled blue hair.

"Your parents must be rich."

"My parents don't live here with us, so they're not the reason that this place is so magnificent. They're too busy working overseas and stuff."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Then who else lives here with you?"

"Don't be sorry its what they want to do and they seem to enjoy it, and its me and my sister and brother. We live here and take care of the place all on our own."

"Oh I see. That's...amazing." I truly tried to smile, but still couldn't. A pang ran through my heart and I gasped and crouched down clutching at my heart as tears started welling up in my eyes.

"I will NOT cry. I will NOT cry, not anymore." I chanted to myself over and over again in a whispered tone.

"H-hey whats the matter, sweet heart?" Isamine crouched down next to me. "Shhhh, its ok. It'll all be fine. Let it out ok? It's ok to cry about it, baka." He said holding me to his chest and stroking my hair.

I grabbed his shirt and once again cried into his chest for the second time, except this time he wasn't exactly a random stranger anymore.

When I was done crying he continued to hold me and said, "Look if it'll help just talk to me about it I hate seeing you like this, sweet heart."

I nodded into his chest. "Ok. I should probably talk about it...it might make the pain hurt less..." I mumbled into his chest reasoning more with myself than him.

"Alright then we should go to a different room to talk. This room is pretty open, and you don't want anyone asking you unnecessary questions, do ya sweet heart?"

"I shook my head."

"Ok then we're on our way. Hold on tight, sweet heart." He said hoisting me up and carrying me bridal style.

"I-I can walk on my own!" I said clutching onto his blue jacket for dear life.

"But that's not as fun now is it?" He smirked. "Besides this way I have better access." He ran his hand along my thigh as he started climbing the stairs.

"What the hell? No! Let me down!" I yelled pounding my fists into his chest causing him to loose balance and fall backwards.

I gasped closing my eyes ready for the impact that never came. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw I was laying right on top of Isamine, who had an amused face on.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said sitting upright straddling his waist.

He smirked, grabbing the base of my neck and pulling my face down. He kissed me passionately, and after a few seconds, I kissed back. His kisses had so much more passion to them than Mikio's ever did and that surprised me. I always thought Mikio put his all in our relationship, but...maybe...I was wrong?

The kiss finally broke when we both came up for air. I looked down at him and came to full realization of our position.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered and scrambled off him.

"Well I'm not sorry." He sighed getting up, and continued to walk except this time he wasn't carrying me with him, he was leading the way, and not once did he look back at me to make sure I was following.

_D-did I make a mistake when I apologized...?_ I thought, but quickly brushed the thought aside as we started to slow our pace.

He opened a door and walked in I followed and gawked yet again at what I saw. This room was the complete opposite of the spare bedroom. The bed was dressed in a rich blue, the walls were completely black, and the dresser, desk, and T.V. stand were a dark almost black wood. There were two other doors that I almost didn't see because they were painted black as well that, I imagined, led to a closet and a personal bathroom.

"Once again you're at that gawking thing again, you really should stop that, sweet heart." He smirked. "It doesn't flatter you at all."

"I'm sorry that this house just keeps getting even more beautiful and amazing." I retorted in a huff, crossing my arms, and pouting.

He sat on the bed and looked at me smirking, "That pouting suits you better. Sit down where ever, make yourself at home, sweet heart."

I nodded and pulled out the chair sitting at his desk, no one said anything for a while and the silence agonizingly stretched out.

"Aren't you gonna talk about it, sweet heart? That's the whole point we came here, unless you wanted to come here for another reason; if so, I'll fill your needs." A bigger smirk crossed his face and I blushed.

"Oh! Right. Uhm...W-where do I start...?"

"How about from the start?" He said laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

I explained from the start to the point where he found me in the park.

"Wow...that's...rough..." He said looking down.

"Yeah...I Know...But I can't do anything about it now..." I said looking down as well.

"From what you told me I don't think you ever could do anything about it. He obviously went to that Lenka chick 'cuz he didn't find you appealing enough which is a foolish mistake I must say." He picked up my head holding my face in between his hands and looked into my soul with his beautiful blue eyes. "So don't get yourself down about it, ok sweet heart? There will be more, much better partners for you that will enter your life, and then you'll be thankful that jack ass is gone."

I looked away blushing. "My names not sweet heart!...A-and thanks...for the pep talk."

"Do you want to forget all about him?" He asked.

"What?" I turned to face him shocked. _Why would he ask that? I'd never want to forget all about Mikio even with how much he's hurt me! He was still a very important part in my life!_

"Forget you love him, and forget all about that stupid mistake he made, I mean. You still seem to love him and all..."

_O-oh that's all he meant. _"Yeah I do still love him, but I can't just turn my feelings off like some robot, or like some of those heartless bitches in my school."

"But do you want to forget you love him... Let me put that in better terms, do you want to stop loving him and love someone else?"

"Yeah I'd like that, but unfortunately I ca-" I was cut off by our lips suddenly crashing together in a series of hot kisses one after another with no time to breathe in between.

My mind went blank and my hands tangled in his hair trying to bring him closer. He gently licked my bottom lip for permission to enter, and I opened my mouth to feel his tongue caress and explore my wet, moist cavern. He suddenly broke away leaving a trail of saliva from my mouth to his. He then moved to my neck unbuttoning the first button on my shirt, he kissed, licked, and lightly, almost teasingly nibbled at the surface area of my neck causing me to shudder a little bit as his trail of kisses made my whole body heat up.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh..." I moaned breathless at his actions.

I felt him smirk on my neck as he ran his hand up my thigh and under my skirt groping my ass.

That broke me out of my trance and I was the first to pull away from our actions even though as I did my hot body protested, and yearned for his touch. "Wh-what th-the hell w-were you p-planing to d-do?" I asked almost incoherently gasping for breath.

"That was an example. You forgot about him for a while right?" He blushed and looked away seeming almost flustered by our previous actions, but I brushed it off as nothing.

I nodded.

"Well there's your solution. Also, by curing yourself of love sickness you'll make him jealous and that face, will be worth it all, sweet heart." He turned back to me smiling and winked at me.

I smiled back a smile that, I swear, was brighter than any other smile I had smiled before.

"Your smile is beautiful, sweet heart. Don't stop smiling ok?" He said caressing my cheek.

"I promise."

"I should get you home. Don't want anyone to worry about you, sweet heart."

"Ok" I nodded still smiling not wanting to stop for fear I might forget how to smile again after I had just learned to smile again.

**This is only my first fanfic, so if you have any suggestions or comments on my story please reveiw~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Here we are!" I shouted over my shoulder to Isamine.

"You don't have to shout I'm right here, sweet heart." He breathed into my ear snaking his hands around my waist.

"O-oh s-sorry. I thought you were farther behind me."

"Nope, I've been right here the whole time, sweet heart."

"Would you like to come inside...?"

"I can't I have to get back to my house to make sure my stupid siblings don't burn it down." He said clearly annoyed he has to leave.

"Then this is goodbye...?" I said a little disappointed.

"Aww, cheer up sweet heart. I'll still see you around, and besides I know where you live now, so I can stalk you, and you know the way to my house now too!"

"Yeah! Your right!...Wait...What?" I could have sworn I heard something about stalking in there somewhere.

"Nothing~" He smirked. "Close your eyes I have something special for you."

"Alright..." I closed my eyes. He put his hand under my chin tilting my head upwards slightly. I felt his breath on my face and his bangs tickling my forehead then he...licked my cheek...? And pulled away.

I opened my eyes, "What the hell...?"

"You weren't expecting anything else were you?" He smirked and walked away backwards, "See ya around, sweet heart!" He yelled waving.

"Heh." I smiled and waved back opening the door to my house and shutting the door behind me.

"GUMI!" I was caught in a bear hug by my older brother Gumo. "I'm so glad your safe! Where were you last night? Why didn't you come home? I've been worried sick about you! And I've been soo lonely with out you!" Gumo said with tears in his eyes. He hasn't always been this clingy, only ever since that accident that claimed our dad's life and our mother's sanity.

"Well to answer your questions, I was at a friends, and I didn't come home due to some...issues, and you don't have to be worried about me constantly I'm a 16 year old grown lady, I can take care of my self."

"Issues? What type of issues? Do they have to do with you running out of school crying...?"

"Heh...yeah they do." I said looking away.

"Well I'm expecting a full explanation. But first I'll make some tea." Gumo said trotting to the kitchen as I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to the coffee table.

A few minutes later Gumo walked back in with a plate full of carrot cake and two mugs full of carrot flavored tea. He set them down on the coffee table, and sat across from me.

"When your ready to get started I'm all ears." He said grabbing a carrot cake and pursuing to scarf it down.

"Well...I think me and Mikio are...finished..." I choked the word out.

Gumo looked at me with wide eyes, clearly shocked by the news, "What? But you guys have been going steady for a good year now! What happened?"

"I don't really know I guess we just started to grow apart..." I lied.

"I'm so sorry..." He said bowing his head in remorse. He actually liked Mikio, and believed he would never hurt me because Mikio himself has a little sister, Miki.

"It's ok Gumo! I'm fine, really!" I said over emphasizing the happy tone in my voice.

The phone rang and Gumo picked it up, "Hello Megpoid residance." His face darkened as soon as he heard the other person on the line talk. "I don't know if she's still here... Lemme check." He turned to me covering the mouth piece, "Its Mikio, do you wanna talk or should I give him the slip?"

"It's fine, I'll talk to him." I held out my hand for the phone.

"Well look at that your in luck she's here and willing to talk." He said handing me the phone.

"Hi, Mikio." I grunted walking to my carrot clad room. When I was safely in my room alone with the door closed I said, "It's over Mikio."

"W-WHAT?" He screamed in my ear.

"You heard me." I drained all emotion from my voice.

"Why?" He asked after he calmed down a bit.

"I guess I've just gotten tired of you is all."

"Can't we talk about this, Gumi? Dear?"

"Whats there to talk about?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"Well plenty. Please? Wont you please talk to me? Face-to-face? Please Gumi?"

I sighed. "Fine, where and when?"

**Later that day~~~**

I was standing behind the school waiting for him to be finished with his mandatory base ball practice when he waved me over.

"Hey, Gumi can you help me put this stuff in the supply shed, please?" Mikio asked picking up some bats and started walking.

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

"Yeah after I answer this text real fast." I opened my fone to reveal a text from Gumo:

**Date: Wed April 11, 2012**

** Time: 6:36**

** From: Gumo**

** Message: GUMI! Where'd u go now?**

** When will u b home? T.T Y do u keep**

** leaving me alone? Oh yeah! And tht blue**

** haired guy... I think his name was Isamine**

** gave me his # 2 give 2 u, and I gave him urs**

** I hope thts ok. His # is 419-XXX-XXXX.**

I clicked reply and sent:

**Date: Wed April 11, 2012**

** Time: 6:37**

** To: Gumo**

** Message: I'm meeting Mikio at the school to**

** talk about our break-up. I'll be home before**

** 7:30. That's fine. He's a friend. ^.^ **

I closed my phone after I put Isamine's number in my contacts and put him on speed dial number nine.

We were on the last load of putting equipment away in the shed when Mikio said, "Phew that was a lot. What do you think, Gumi?"

"Yeah." I checked my phone for the time 7:15. _Better get this over with,_ I thought.

"Listen, Mikio your cheating on me aren't you?" I looked him in, what I hope, was his eyes, but I couldn't see because it was too dark in the supply shed; all I could do was locate his outline, and even then it was only portions of him that were in front of the very tiny streams of light leaking into the shed.

"Come again?" He questioned.

"You heard me. Your cheating on me with Lenka aren't you?"

"Hahahahaahahaha! What gives you that ide-"

I cut him off, "I know you are. I heard you making...love yesterday after school." I choked out the word love.

"Heheheheheh. So you heard that?" I saw his outline walk to the door and lock it. Locking both in. This is where I started to panic on the inside, but luckily I kept a cool exterior.

"What the hell...? Unlock that! Now!" I demanded pointing at the door.

"Oooo, aren't we demanding today?" His outline came closer until I could make out every detail,barely, of his face, which was within two inches of my self, invading my space bubble. "Ya know, I've always found this part of you sexy~" He said huskily, and I didn't like the tone of his voice, or where this conversation was starting to go.

"G-get away from me! I-I'll call my brother!" I threatened meekly, pulling out my phone and flipping it open giving me more light and I pressed number nine instinctively instead, not number one which was Gumo, and the phone started to dial.

He smacked the phone out of my hand and shoved me to the ground holding my hands above my head and pinning my legs with his own. "Ya know you were the only one I didn't get to throw herself at me and plead me to fuck her, I was gonna wait until you gave into me willingly, but I guess this is good all the same, and how sweet of you to wear your uniform to give me easy access to your body~!" He smiled ear-to-ear, staring at me with lust-filled eyes.

I struggled, but to no avail he was just too strong for me, and I realized, fully, that I was going to be raped here and now. My only hope was Isamine, now. _I don't want my first time to be like this! Please, Isamine HURRY up and save me!_ I thought struggling as much as I could to delay my being raped.

"NO! Please no! Not like this! I don't want my first time to be like this!" I cried out.

"Beggars can't be choosers, bitch!" He spat at me, and yanked my shirt open, ripping off my bra with one hand, in the same motion. "This is about to feel real good!" He attached his mouth to my left nipple nipping it too hard and making me bleed while roughly groping the other, after about five minutes of my yelping in pain he moved lower and ripped my skirt off. He slid one hand into my panties roughly shoving a finger into my womanhood.

"GAH!" I shouted in pain.

He shoved another two fingers in and started thrusting as I continued to shout in pain an beg him over and over again to stop that I didn't want this.

"Shut up, bitch!" he shouted and slapped me across the face with the same hand that was just thrusting into me.

This slap hurt and my cheek tingled, and I was sure it would leave a bruise in the morning, or later today...

He yanked his pants and boxers down revealing his hardened member. "Now you see what was driving all the woman crazy~! And you will be driven just as crazy! Before you know it you will be begging me for more, just like a dirty slut! I'll give you as much as you want because I don't have the heart to turn any woman down!" He ripped my panties off and positioned himself at my entrance, all the while I was crying. Just as he was about to enter me the shed door was broken down and a very angry Isamine walked in taking in the scene, me laying in a pile of my own tattered clothing crying with Mikio on top of me about to thrust in, and getting even angrier.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He screamed marching over to us.

"Make. me." Mikio stated as he started to get the motion he needed to thrust into me.

Just then before my eyes Isamine turned into a blur of blue and sent Mikio, in a blur of pinkish-red, through the shed wall. I slowly started to get up holding what was left of my uniform on me, and saw that Isamine was having no mercy on Mikio pounding his face in. I stumbled to Isamine and grabbed his arm trying, but failing to hold him back.

"Stop, please," I whispered.

"You want me to stop even after what this ass holes done to you?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded and whispered, "He's not worth your energy, and I just want to go home, please?"

He hesitated then sighed and dropped Mikio on the ground. He turned to me taking off his jacket and wrapped it around me, leaving him half naked, he hoisted me up carrying me bridal style all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amaya: Ehehehehehe~~ Chapter four what will be in store for Gumi and Isamine next?**

**Gumi &Isamine: What are you planning now?**

**Amaya: Eheheheeheee~~ you'll just have to wait and see~~**

**Vocaloid is not mine...unfortunately I do not own any vocaloid characters...T.T**

**Chapter Four**

He set me down gently on my feet in front of my door, steadying me, when we reached my house. I opened the door and Gumo attacked me in a hug.

"Are you ok? What happened? Did you and Mikio make up? Did he kiss you? Are you guys going to get married?" Gumo questioned me leaving me, typically, no room in between the questions to answer. Then he took in my appearance, ragged torn up clothes, dirt covered, a bruised cheek, and Isamine's jacket covering up most of me, so he couldn't see the full extent of my shredded clothes. Then, he looked wide-eyed over to the half-naked Isamine, and his eyes narrowed to tiny green slits.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABYSISTER YOU NO-GOOD DIRTY RUTHLESS LUST-FILLED BOY?" He shouted yanking me be hind him, a failed attempt at protecting me from danger that wasn't there.

"Okay," Isamine held his hands out in an innocent gesture. " It may be true that I'm lust-filled, and it is also true that I'm a boy, but" He hurried on seeing as stating the truth was only making Gumo angrier. "I protected her from the real lust-filled, no-good, dirty, ruthless boy that did this to her!"

Gumo immediately turned to me looking for confirmation. I looked at him, sighed at this ridiculousness and nodded averting my eyes.

He turned back to Isamine, "Thank you for protecting her." He said gratefully and turned back to me. "What happened?"

I sighed, once again and gestured for him to sit on the couch, "This may take a little bit..." I knew the story itself wouldn't take that long, but trying to fight through all these swirling emotions may take up most of the time to explain what happened.

We all sat down and I got to explaining what happened.

"THATS HORRIBLE!" Gumo shouted after I sifted through the traumatic experience and explained what happened, not yet letting the experience take a toll on me, that's for later.

Gumo took me into a big hug, and started crying.

"What are you crying for? Baka, that's what I'm suppose to do." I said tiredly pushing him away.

"Be-because just thinking ab-about wh-what hap-happened to y-you...I-it must ha-have b-been scary..." He sobbed trying to latch on to me again. I move out of his reach.

I looked him in the eyes. "Look. I'm stronger than what you think. See I'm ok." Lies_. Thats a lie. I'm not that strong, im just...putting off the pain for later... when I can deal with it without interference._ I thougt.

Isamine looked at the clock. "I should go. I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"Ok. Bye." I said waving half-heartedly.

After Isamine walked out the door I turned to Gumo.

"I'm tired. Its been a long day. I'm going to bed." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Ok... Night Gumi" He called after me.

"G'night." I responded as I shut my door with a soft click, and I leaned against the door. The door supporting all my weight. I felt wet hot tears roll down my cheeks and I silently sobbed.

_ How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me then he goes off with Lenka, and probably half the schools girl population. Then, when I thought he still had the humanity to apologize, he completely ruins my image of him. He tore it to shreds like he did my clothes! I'll make him pay! He will wish he never cheated on me at all! I will make him **suffer!** Its an all out war! No mercy!_

I smiled as I walked over to my journal. "I have the BEST plan for your demise, Mikio." I whispered as I opened to a clean sheet of paper in my journal and started doing what I usually do when I open my journal, I started writing lyrics.

After I was done I looked over the lyrics:

I have no where left to go

I can feel the weight of this love...

!

Grey clouds and the monochrome voiceless stutters

The sunlight casts a shadow and the sky grows , it changes color

Ah,the world grows fuzzy and my mind is still unsure

I know this, yet is there regret

How can i...? What should i...?

"What an idiot..." I AM!

Ah, you know that love is WAR!

You bringing up the STORM!

Your HAPPINESS is beginning to ignite and reform!

If passion is a SIN...

Then what side does WIN?

Your heart's the stage it's time to start the SHOW!

The megaphone you hear me from is COMPLETELY BROKEN!

It seems pointless, no matter how much i scream you don't hear me AT ALL!

Ah, the sky that clears and never seems to suit me even a little bit

I can't resist. I won't resist.

Resist this feeling anymore

"Hell no, i will not cry just because i honestly..."

LOVE YOU

Fighting, fighting this is WAR!

Who brought on the STORM?

I'm loading my guns, it's a three...two...one...FIRE!

Stealing your gaze away, no matter the price i pay

I'll show you everything i feel in the only WAY!

Prepare your counterattack!

Because as soon as i come back to you there ain't no fighting back!

Motors fire, at nothing

And everything explodes with a meeting of the-

lips.

I smiled. "What should I call this wonderful piece of art?" I said to myself. I thought for a minute and I got it!

I wrote: 'Love IS War' at the top, and smiled to myself. "'Everything explodes with a meeting of the- lips.' too bad it won't be Mikio kissing me. I won't let you near me again, but I will admit... I do still love you... even after everything you've done to me." I sighed. "I will need someone to help get this plan started ….."

I started writing a list of guys I knew well enough that they would help me.

**Isamine's POV **(during the incident)

I was sitting at my desk when my phone started vibrating. I looked at it, it was Gumi.

" Hello, sweetheart! How're you doing?" I said into the receiver knowing that the nickname I gave her would annoy her.

"Ya know, you were the only one I didn't get to throw herself at me and plead me to fuck her, I was gonna wait until you gave into me willingly, but I guess this is good all the same, and how sweet of you to wear your uniform to give me easy access to your body~!" I heard a guy say lustfully in the background.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. Carefully I returned the phone to the side of my face, "Sweetheart? Gumi? Look this joke isn't funny. Knock it off." I said annoyed.

I heard Gumi cry out, "NO! Please no! Not like this! I don't want my first time to be like this!"

"GUMI?" I shouted into the phone.

"Beggars can't be choosers, bitch!" I heard the male yell, then there was a tearing sound, "This is about to feel real good!"

"Shit, this is serious, isn't it?" I said snapping the phone shut, I grabbed my jacket, yanking it around my naked upper-half, and ran out the door straight to Gumi's house.

I got there, maybe five minutes later, and pounded on her door impatiently.

The door opened to reveal Gumo staring at me with curious eyes. "Why are you so exhaus-"

"No time for explanations, is Gumi here?" I asked panting.

"No, you wanna come inside and wait for he-"

" Where is she?"

He sighed. "She's meeting with Mikio at the school they're gonna talk together after his base ball pra-"

"Thanks" I said as I ran in the direction of the school.

"You better not mess anything up between those two!" He yelled after me.

I arrived at the school.

_Crap. Where could they be?_ I thought. _Gumo said that they would talk after Base ball practice, right? Ok I just have to find the Base ball field. Those are usually at the back of the school, right? _I ran around back and spotted a field. Then I saw a shed and ran closer. _If he was smart he'd take her in here._

As I neared the door I heard the male voice yell, "Now you see what was driving all the woman crazy~! And you will be driven just as crazy! Before you know it you will be begging me for more, just like a dirty slut! I'll give you as much as you want because I don't have the heart to turn any woman down!"

I tried to open the door. _Of_ _course_ _its_ _locked_, I thought as I kicked it down .

I looked at the scene before me, Gumi crying, covered in dirt, bruised cheek, laying in a pile of her own torn up school uniform that I took the time to clean so nicely in the morning, and that bastard about to thrust into her. I got really angry now.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I screamed as I marched over to them.

The male said, "Make. me." Like a smartass, and he shifted; about to thrust into her.

My instincts took over, and before I knew it I was outside the shed beating Mikio to a pulp. I felt something meekly trying to hold me back and I looked over to see Gumi's tear-stained face.

"Stop, please," she whispered in a meek voice, trying to hold herself up on her feet.

"You want me to stop even after what this ass holes done to you?" I asked disbelief clear in my voice.

She nodded to me and whispered, "He's not worth your energy, and I just want to go home, please?"

I hesitated and sighed, I couldn't deny her that especially in the broken state that shes in right now. I dropped Mikio on the ground, and turned to her. I did a once over with my eyes of her condition.

_I can't let her go outside like this, with her clothes all torn up like this._ I thought and wrapped my jacket around her, I picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way home. Her brother opened the door and accused me of being the one who hurt Gumi so bad.

"Okay," I held my hands out in an innocent gesture. " It may be true that I'm lust-filled, and it is also true that I'm a boy, but" I hurried on seeing that stating the truth was only making Gumo angrier. "I protected her from the real lust-filled, no-good, dirty, ruthless boy that did this to her!" He looked to Gumi, obviously trying to confirm whether it was a lie or not, she nodded. He thanked me, and turned back to her for an explanation. She gestured for us to sit, and we did. It took her a while to tell a relatively short story, but you could tell she was struggling with herself and her emotions, but at the end the one who was crying was...Gumo... It annoyed me that she didn't show her emotions, but I know it was probably her way of protecting her sanity. I looked at their wall clock while they were talking about how Gumi's story was so touching that it made Gumo cry, "I should go. I'll see you later, sweetheart." I said. " " She said half-heartedly. I walked out the door. My walk home was a blur, and before I knew it I was in my pajamas and laying in bed thinking about today's events and how Gumi was doing.

**Gumi: -gapes- Wh-what the hell?**

**Amaya: Hehehehehehehe that was fun wasn't it?**

**Gumi: Uhm, no that was soooo not fun! In the last chapter I was almost raped and in this one you make me into an insane wreck of who I used to be! Whats wrong with your screwed up mind?**

**Amaya: Its actually you who has the screwed up mind, just thought i'd say...**

**Gumi:-sighs- Fine, you win this round. But I just have one question.**

**Amaya: What?**

**Gumi: Will my revenge be successful? Because that ass deserves it.**

**Mikio: HEY! **

**Gumi: Nothing personal...but in the story you deserve it.**

**Mikio: I guess...T.T Why am I the bad guy?**

**Amaya: Gumi, I can't tell you that answer actually... I myself don't know yet...-_- And Mikio, BECAUSE I WILLED IT TO BE SO!**

**I don't own anything except for the plot in this story~~ Thanks for reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gumi's POV**

It took me a while to finish the list, but I was finally done.

-Len

-Akaito

-Kaito

-Kikaito

-Leon

-Li

-Meito

-Mikuo

-Piko

-Rinto

-Rook

_Objective A.) Find someone to pretend to_ _be_ _my_ _boyfriend_, _now_ _in_ _progress_, I thought to myself.

"Ok, now that I finished the list I'll go through all the names on the list, and cross off whomever is not available to help me with my quest for revenge." I said to myself as I sighed and got to work.

_ Len won't do for two reasons. One. Hes Lenka's cousin. Two, hes a playboy just like Leon and Li. If I really don't want Mikio to find out my plan I won't use Len, Li, or Leon. Mikio knows I don't like or go out with open playboys._ I thought to myself crossing out Len, Leon, and Li's name from the list.

_ Rinto wont work either because hes Lenka's twin, so naturally he'll decline; even with how much he seems to resent his sister. Plus, I wont pin siblings, much less twins, against each other._

_Piko wouldn't help me even if I explained why I wanted revenge so badly! Hes too much of an innocent shota, and even if he would help me hes in a relationship with Akikoroid. Shes really nice and I'd rather not get them involved with this._

_ Kaito...no...he wont work because Mikio already knows I don't really care for kaito, and he would annoy me with a barrage of questions._

_ Kikaito's with Neru, and I'd rather not get on her bad side... The last time someone got on her bad side..._ I shivered.

_Moving on, I can't use Meito; hes Mikio's best friend. There's been a rumor that they're no longer friends, but I'd hate to talk to him about something like this and have him go run off and tell Mikio._

_Akaito seems nice, but hes related to Kaito, and I'd rather not take my chances with him... I'd kill myself if hes like his brother..._ I sighed

"What am I left with so far on my list...?" I looked down to the list.

-Mikuo

-Rook

_ Mikuo...i really don't want to get that leek obsessed person in this. Hes too... lovey-dovey, and he acts just like his sister Miku... so that's a definite no... _

Looks like I'm left with Rook. Which is just about perfect because not only is he on the baseball team, but I've known him since junior high and hes willing to help me out with my problems.

I looked at my clock and yawned, "12 o'clock already? Well, I might as well go to bed I'll need all the energy I can take to get this plan in motion." I got up and took off Isamine's jacket.

"Oh, yeah...i forgot to give this to him...and I forgot to change." I looked down at my poor tattered uniform, and took everything off. I grabbed my favorite night gown. It was a silky white dress with carrots all over it and black lace framing it, was not quite skin tight, and it went just barely past my butt. I smiled at how nice the silk felt against my skin and climbed under my carrot clad covers on my bed.

Dream world:

I was struggling to get away, but no matter how far I ran, crawled and tumbled I wasnt getting any further away. He kept at the same distance looming over me. Voices were surrounding me saying "Slut" "Whore" "Skank" "Your too ugly to be with Mikio" "Your only his plaything, once he gets what he wants he'll dump you" "Hes only taking pity on you". I curled into a ball, trembling, and hyperventilating. Every part of my body hurt and even worse my emotions were spinning out of control. Mikio was finally starting to get closer to me, and I shrieked and flailed hoping he would go away. My heart was pounding. I was scared. No, I was utterly terrified.

Reality:

I woke up to find I had sweat so much from my horrible nightmare that my sheets were soaked.

"Wonderful," I whispered as I got up to clean up my soaked sheets. I walked to the bathroom and stripped down. I stepped into the shower and turned the hot all the way up; letting the hot water run over my sweaty body.

"That nightmare felt all too real..." I shook the thought away as I washed my body and got back out of the shower getting dressed in new clean pajamas.

I couldn't help thinking about how real that nightmare seemedas I cleaned the rest of my mess, and went bed again.

I woke up for the second time that morning and looked at the clock. 12 o'clock. Good its late enough to call Rook. I smiled things are about to get really bad for Mikio.

"Hello?" Rook asked.

"Hi, Rook how've you been lately?" I asked making small talk.

"Gumi! Hey, its nice to hear from you. I've been well, how bout you?"

"Yeah, I've been better. But I called to ask about that favor you still owe me from when we were little..."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, I need to get back at my ex, and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

He sighed. "Didn't I tell you Mikio was bad news?"

"Yeah, and I didn't listen."

"Typically."

"Will you help me, Rook?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I've been craving some excitement in my life lately."

"Okay thank you so much!"

"Do you have a plan for revenge against him?"

"Yeah, I smiled, I have a really good plan."

After I explained my plan to Rook I hung up and began planning exactly what I should do. I worked on a few designs and sketches in my journal.

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzz _I opened my phone to see who texted me.

**Date: Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 1:53**

** From: Isamine**

** Message: Hey, Sweetheart. How's it goin? **

I hit reply.

** Date: Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 1:55**

** To: Isamine**

** Message: I'm fine. Why? R u worried? If u r**

** there's no need. Its just a waste of time, okay?**

In a few minutes there was a reply to my message.

** Date: Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 1:59**

** From: Isamine**

** Message: YOU are NOT a waste of time, and I **

** dnt think its a waste of time if im worried about**

** u. I worry cus I care and I will continue to care**

** because your my FRIEND! So, when ever you **

** need to talk im here for you.**

As I was reading I could've sworn I felt my heart thump. I shook my head we were only friends and he only thinks of me as a friend...right?

** Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:03**

** To: Isamine**

** Message: Sorry, I just don't want you to worry **

** about me too much. In fact, I'd rather you do**

** something else...**

** Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:06**

** From: Isamine**

** Message: If you dnt want me to worry then I **

** want you to come over to my house and meet **

** my siblings and have dinner with us. Show me**

** tht ur ok.**

My head was reeling, meet his siblings? They must be just as good looking as him. I did what I didn't even expect me to do.

**Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:11**

** To: Isamine**

** Message: Sure what time should I b there**

** by?**

I agreed to meet them.

** Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:15**

** From: Isamine**

** Message: 5 o'clock today.**

I sighed. 5'o clock? Okay. I have til 5 to be at his house. Which means I'll have to be absolutely ready at 4:30. Great what did I get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Isamine's POV**

**Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:06**

** From: Isamine**

** Message: If you dnt want me to worry then I **

** want you to come over to my house and meet **

** my siblings and have dinner with us. Show me**

**tht ur ok.**

** Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:11**

** To: Isamine**

** Message: Sure what time should I b there**

** by?**

** Date:Thurs April 12, 2012**

** Time: 2:15**

** From: Isamine**

** Message: 5 o'clock today.**

I smiled as I reread my text conversation with Gumi. _Victory_, I thought as I stretched my limbs on my bed; looking at my black ceiling. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah," I called to the person knocking. My little sister, Mika, walked in. I sat up. "Hey, what's up, squirt." I smiled.

"Big bro, Daichi wants to know what to make for dinner." She said.

"Hmm... How about some chicken cassorole, and some carrot cake for dessert."

She nodded and turned to walk out.

"Oh! And tell Daichi to make extra. We are going to be having an important guest coming."

She looked at me confused. "We are...? Who?"

"My friend is coming over."

She nodded and excitedly ran out of my room and down the stairs. I smiled at her reaction. It's to be expected though...

**Gumi's POV**

I looked at my clock 4:15. Great. I spent an hour doing my hair and makeup, and another hour trying to figure out what to wear. I looked down at my black skirt, and lime green with neon orange carrots tank top combo and sighed. A whole hour, and _this_ is what I came up with. I grabbed my lime green hooded jacket with carrots on the pockets from the closet, and threw it on. I ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Gumi where are you going?" Gumo said softly watching me.

"I'm going to Isamine's house to have dinner with him, and his family." I said as I slipped my orange flip flops.

"Okay, have fun, and be careful, please." He said as I sprinted out the door, trying to remember the route I took to Isamine's house.

I finally arrived at Isamine's house at 5:05. Only five minutes late. Lucky considering how many times I got lost. I knocked on the door and waited anxiously for someone to answer the door.

A little girl, who looked to be ten, with shoulder length lavender hair opened the door. She smiled and grabbed my hand leading me into the house. "You must be big bro's friend, right?"

I nodded. "Yup, that's me." I smiled.

"I'll go get him!" She ran off excitedly to find Isamine, leaving me in the lobby of the house taking in it's beauty once again.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Isamine came striding up to me with a smirk. "You're doing that gawking thing again."

"I am not!" I saw the pretty lavender-haired girl looking at me with curious eyes from behind Isamine.

Isamine glanced back at her. "Oh, this is my little sister, Mika." Isamine gestured to her. She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mika." I said bowing as well. "My name's Gumi." She smiled at me.

"I'll go get Daichi, he wants to meet you too Gumi!" She ran off again, and I smiled remembering when I was still that tiny and energetic.

"She's adorable." I said looking at Isamine.

He chuckled. "Of course, she's related to me." Isamine said in the cockiest voice I've ever heard.

Just then a navy blue-haired guy walked in. "Ahhh... This lovely girl must be Gumi!" He said and pulled me into a huge hug, squishing me till I couldn't breathe.

"Hey! Let her go, she cant breathe!" Isamine tried to pry me from his grasp.

"Nooooo! You cant pull us apart! I wont let you have this pretty lady all to yourself." He squeezed me tighter.

"Big brother Daichi let her go!" Mika said and kicked his shin.

"Ow! Mika that was so mean!" The navy blue-haired guy named Daichi said kneeling and holding his shin fake crying.

"I-i'm sorry!" Mika said crying and hugging Daichi.

_Oh, boy... This is going to be a long dinner..._I thought, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"C'mon lets hurry and get out of here while he's distracted." Isamine said from right next to me, and I jumped.

"When did you get there?!" He smirked, and grabbed my arm dragging me up stairs.

"I was there the whole time he was squishing the guts outta you." He said as he opened the door to his room, dragging me inside, and closing it behind me. He sighed and I laughed.

"What're you laughing at?!"

"Your family is really interesting! Something I really couldn't have expected, but... they are definitely related to you. They are both good looking."

"Really, you're going to compliment some other guy right in front of me? You're so cruel, sweetheart." He sat down on his bed.

I shook my head and sat next to him. "So, when are we going to embark on the wonderful journey of dinner?" I said over glorifying dinner.

"I dunno... around six probably." He said caught between a laugh and a smirk. I looked over at his digital clock on his desk, 5:25. About a half-hour till dinner.

"Are you hungry right now?" Isamine said peeking out of the corner of his eye at me. "We could go out and eat. If you want we can also take Mika, since it seems you've taken a liking to her."

I nodded. "Sure, if Mika doesn't mind."

"She won't she's taken a liking to you too. It's probably because you're the first friend I have brought home." He got up, and went to the closet taking out a jacket that looks exactly like the one I left in my room.

"I'm sorry I forgot to return your jacket."

"It's fine. You can keep it. I have at least five more of the same exact one." He smirked as he put his jacket on. He walked over to the door and opened it. He gestured to me to go before him. "After you."


End file.
